


When you're not listening

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll make sure to keep my distance,<br/>Say I love you when you're not listening."<br/>--<i>Christina Perri (Distance)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're not listening

The first time Futakuchi said it, Chikara didn’t respond. He’d thought that it would be over, that this fragile, implausible thing that they’d held together for months would come crashing down around them. Something about the words just felt so final, definite in a way he wasn’t sure he understood. Chikara wasn’t a liar, and no matter how much, in that moment, he wanted to comfort Futakuchi with a soothing lie, the words stuck in his throat. He didn’t even understand why Futakuchi stayed.   
  
But he stayed. He shook it off, laughing, and told him it was okay if he didn’t answer, it was even okay if he didn’t love him back. Chikara was even more shocked at that reaction than the original statement, but eventually he smiled too, rested a hand on Futakuchi’s lower back and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
He told himself what he needed was time. If he had time to think about it, to consider what everything meant then he'd be just fine, and he'd be able to say it back.   
  
The second time Futakuchi said it he wasn't expecting an answer, and he didn't get one. It had been casual,  _"I still love you, you know?"_  and Chikara nodded. He knew, of course he knew he just wished he knew what he felt, too.   
  
He started saying it, just to himself, alone. It seemed like one of those phrases that was easier the more you repeated. He sat, late at night before Futakuchi came home, watching himself in the bathroom mirror.  _”I love you.”_  he whispered at his reflection.  _”I love you.”_    
  
After a few days it was easier. He could think it more readily, but that was all he did. The sun streamed through the window blinds and against Chikara’s eyelids. Futakuchi woke up, pressed a kiss into his temple.   
  
“Good morning, sleepy.” He said.   
  
 _I love you, I love you so much,_  Chikara thought. “Mm, morning, jerk.” He said and when he peeked open one eye he saw Futakuchi was smiling.   
  
By that time it had been weeks since the first time. Weeks and weeks of waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for Futakuchi to realize there was something wrong with him, or to feel hurt, or to think Chikara didn’t love him. They had a routine, and he prayed it was working.   
  
“Love you.” Futakuchi would say.   
  
Chikara would smile, nod, kiss him, squeeze his hands.   
  
He never said a word.   
  
Until he did.   
  
“Hey, um, Kenji?” He’d caught his wrist, just as he was headed out the door.  
  
“What’s up?” He smiled, he always smiled like the sun, or like a cocky jerk, either way it was beautiful.   
  
“I’m pretty sure I love you, you know.”  
  
Somehow the smile got wider, even brighter and Chikara was almost knocked to the ground by the force of Futakuchi’s hug, and then a few wet kisses against his neck.   
  
“I know, I know, I love you too, I really love you.” Futakuchi whispered against his skin.


End file.
